La cantata del diablo
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Ventus participó en la primera batalla contra Xehanort. Y después, durante mucho tiempo, ha estado observando el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Song-fic.


Hola a todos :D

Aquí os traigo un one-shot del que hablé hace meses, pero que por unas razones u otras no había terminado hasta ahora. Lo escribí a trozos, por lo que hay partes mejores que otras.

48 páginas de Word, no os quejaréis, ¿no?

Os recomiendo que lo leáis escuchando "La Cantata del diablo" de Mägo de Oz, ya que es un song-fic de esa canción :)

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**La Cantata del Diablo**

El cementerio de la llave espada era un páramo inhóspito, lleno de escarpadas montañas, abruptos cortes en el terreno y ni el menor rastro de vegetación allá donde alcanzaba la vista.

Por más tiempo que pasase, Ventus siempre lo recordaría, daban igual los meses, los años o los eventos que se interpusieran entre él y aquel lugar. Nunca podría olvidar lo que allí había sucedido, ni en los momentos más desesperados ni en aquellos en que había habido esperanza de que las cosas cambiasen.

Por mucho que todo siguiera igual, los recuerdos siempre estarían allí.

_In nomine Diabulus et  
Belial, Satan, Lucifer, Astaroth et Yahvé._

* * *

Cuando Ventus llegó al lugar de aquel mundo donde se encontraba el cementerio propiamente dicho, una amplia explanada sembrada de llaves espada clavadas en el suelo, allí ya estaban Terra y Aqua. Parecían estar hablando de algo, no necesitaba preguntarles para imaginar que se trataría del Maestro Eraqus, pero en aquel momento él tenía algo importante que decirles, algo que debían saber antes de que la batalla comenzase.

Por eso, cuando llegó junto a ellos, dijo:

-Xehanort quiere que Vanitas y yo luchemos para hacer algo llamado la "llave X". Pero el maestro dijo que no podemos dejar que eso pase… e intentó destruirme por eso.

-¿Llave X?- Preguntó Aqua.

-Todavía no sé exactamente lo que es.- Respondió Ven, su rostro reflejando la confusión que sentía.- Pero… me da un miedo de muerte. Incluso de solo pensarlo.

Terra dio un par de pasos hacia él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquilo, Ven. Nosotros estamos aquí, y vamos a cuidar de ti.

Aqua se acercó también y le sonrió.

-Puede que tenga que luchar contra Vanitas, después de todo. Si lo hago, chicos… quiero que-

Pero Terra no le dejó terminar la frase.

-Nosotros tres no podemos ser separados ¿de acuerdo? Siempre encontraré un camino.

Entonces Aqua se agachó y le puso una mano en la mejilla. Por un momento, Ven se sintió como en los viejos tiempos: los tres juntos, sin que nada pudiera interponerse en su camino. Pero no podía dejar que esta vez ellos se encargasen, tenía que hacerles entender.

-Os estoy pidiendo,- puso su mano sobre la de Aqua y la apartó de su majilla,- como amigo…- apartó también la mano de Terra de su hombro.- Solo… acabad conmigo.

Aquello le había dolido decirlo, tanto como a ellos escucharlo. Lo sabía. Igual que los tres sabían que no lo estaba pidiendo como amigo, pero no podía decirlo. Simplemente, no se veía capaz de pronunciar aquella frase.

Terra y Aqua se quedaron callados por un momento, incapaces de reunir palabras para intentar quitarle aquella idea de la cabeza. De todas formas, no tuvieron tiempo. Un sonido atrajo su atención, a lo lejos por uno de los caminos del cementerio.

La batalla daba comienzo.

_Cae la noche, niebla eterna  
Ocultase ya la luz  
Frío yermo, rompe y hiela  
Lágrimas del corazón._

Sueña la vida que se ve morir  
En trozos de miedo es duro vivir  
Sueños de muerte, desvélate,  
Santa condena, auto de fe.

* * *

_Terra había mandado a Ventus a otro mundo, lejos de Tierra de Partida donde__él se estaba enfrentando al Maestro Eraqus, y el portal desapareció antes de que Ven pudiera volver a entrar por él. No llegaba a comprender lo que pasaba, ahora recordaba su pasado, pero aún así nunca se habría esperado que el Maestro Eraqus lo intentara atacar, aun sabiendo la amenaza que suponía. Claro que tampoco habría imaginado nunca que Terra atacase a su maestro, y bien que lo había hecho. Para protegerlo. A él._

_Puede que se hubiese equivocado todo aquel tiempo que había estado viajando entre mundos, puede que Terra no se hubiese olvidado de él, que no lo hubiese dejado atrás, puede…_

_-¿Vas a alguna parte?_

_Se giró, aunque conocía bien esa voz. Solo la había escuchado un puñado de veces, pero reconocería a Vanitas en cualquier parte. Y, efectivamente, ahí estaba, subido a un puente en la isla donde ambos se encontraban, directamente frente a él._

_-No tengo nada que hacer contigo.- Le dijo. Estaba enfadado. Enfadado con el Maestro Xehanort por intentar utilizarlo para crear la llave X, enfadado con el Maestro Eraqus por atacar sin siquiera intentar averiguar primero si él pensaba participar en aquello o no, enfadado con Terra por irse sin explicarle nada, enfadado con Aqua por tratar de dejarlo al margen y no contarle lo que estaba pasando… Y enfadado consigo mismo por dejarse manipular y no ver que Terra y Aqua en ningún momento habían pretendido mal hacia él._

_Se giró y comenzó a alejarse, caminando por la arena de aquella preciosa playa que ni se había parado a contemplar._

_-Bueno, yo solo estoy empezando contigo. Ahora eres lo bastante fuerte para completar tu propósito. Así que ¿a qué estás esperando? Únete a mí aquí y ahora.- Ventus se detuvo.- Conviértete en la llave X._

_-No, no lo haré. La única forma en que la llave X puede ser creada es si tú y yo luchamos. Bien ¿sabes qué? No voy a luchar.- Esa era la decisión que había tomado, la única forma de evitar que aquello se cumpliera era si una de las dos partes, simplemente, no participaba._

_-Antes estabas demasiado roto para llevar la contraria._

_Al decir Vanitas esto, a Ventus comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y le vino un flash a la memoria de uno de los entrenamientos en el cementerio de la llave espada junto al Maestro Xehanort. El recuerdo de la vez en que el hombre creó a Vanitas a partir de la oscuridad en el interior de su corazón._

_-De acuerdo. Entonces te daré una razón para luchar.- Siguió hablando vanitas, como si a Ventus no le hubiese pasado nada._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ven a buscarme al único lugar donde la llave X puede ser creada… el cementerio de la llave espada. Allí me verás aplastar las vidas de Terra y Aqua. Entonces veremos cuanto te dura lo pacifista._

_-¡Espera!- Gritó Ventus, a la vez que Vanitas desaparecía en un portal de oscuridad._

_Cuando se quedó solo, sacó el siemprejuntos y se quedó mirándolo._

_-Terra, Aqua… Os juro que voy a terminar con esto._

_No había más remedio, luchara o no, Vanitas iba a atacarlos, y eso no podía permitirlo. Terra y Aqua eran lo más importante en su vida, lo único importante que le quedaba en la vida, se atrevería a decir llegado a aquel punto. Aunque le costase su propia vida a cambio, iba a protegerlos de lo que fuera._

_En nombre de la única religión  
Dictamos sentencia y te condenamos  
A la piadosa purificación  
Del fuego y del dolor._

En manos de Dios debes de poner  
Tu alma, tu hacienda y todos tus pecados.  
Acepta a Cristo y encomiéndate,  
Pues pronto darás cuentas a Él.

* * *

Terra se lanzó contra Xehanort y Vanitas, y así dio comienzo el combate. En nada de tiempo Terra cayó en una plataforma elevada levantada por Xehanort y, cuando Ventus trató de atacar al maestro para ayudar a su amigo, este lo sujetó de la cabeza y lo congeló con un solo hechizo.

Habría muerto en la caída de no ser por Aqua.

Diabulus in Gaia  
Missit me Dominus.

Diabulus in Gaia  
Missit me Dominus.

Aqua le había parado la caída, pero entonces apareció aquel tipo con el parche y la coleta, al que ninguno de los dos habían visto antes, y comenzó a hacerles comentarios para picarlos, resultando en Aqua lanzándose a pelear contra él mientras Ventus se quedaba en el suelo, congelado e impotente.

Aqua ganó el combate, pero no pudo esquivar a Vanitas, que la atacó desde arriba dejándola inconsciente en el suelo. Ven vio con horror cómo el joven enmascarado posicionaba su arma sobre el indefenso cuerpo de Aqua y se preparaba para dar el último golpe y, con un último esfuerzo y un grito desesperado, logró deshacerse del hechizo al que Xehanort lo había sometido, lanzándose a enfrentarse contra su otra mitad.

En el fondo sabía que eso era lo que pretendía Vanitas, pero no podía dejar que le pasase nada a Aqua por miedo a que el otro chico lograse invocar la llave X.

_Quisiera ser el viento  
Para poder huir de mí.  
Que calle el silencio, enmudezca el terror  
Quisiera no morir._

* * *

_Ven había salido a contemplar las estrellas aquella noche, pero se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó, se sentó, bostezó, y volvió a tirarse en el césped, para sentarse de nuevo asustado cuando una cara apareció sobre él. Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que era Aqua._

_La chica le sonrió, divertida con sus tonterías._

_-Dame un descanso, Aqua._

_-Ven, no tienes remedio, dormilón. Deberías haberte traído al menos una manta.- Le reprendió ella en falso tono de reproche._

_-Pero… ¿Ese sitio era un sueño?- Una pregunta bastante estúpida, considerando que Aqua no sabía lo que había soñado.- Realmente me sentía como si hubiese estado allí antes… mirando las estrellas…_

_Aqua le puso una mano en la cabeza y le revolvió el pelo. Aquello siempre le daba una sensación extraña, por un lado le hacía sentir como un niño en comparación con ella o con Terra (pues Aqua nunca le revolvía el pelo a Terra) pero por el otro le gustaba porque era una muestra de afecto de la chica hacia él._

_-Solo que siempre has vivido aquí con nosotros._

_-Ya... ya lo sé._

_Ambos se sentaron al borde de la colina, donde siempre lo hacían para contemplar las estrellas._

_-Oye, Aqua. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué son las estrellas? ¿De dónde viene la luz?_

_-Hmmm… Bueno, se dice- Comenzó la chica, pero fue interrumpida._

_-Que cada estrella en el cielo es otro mundo._

_Ven y Aqua se giraron y vieron a Terra de pie detrás de ellos._

_-Terra.- Saludó la chica._

_-Ya, es difícil de creer que haya tantos mundos ahí fuera además del nuestro.- Dijo el joven de cabello oscuro, comenzando a caminar hacia ellos.- La luz es sus corazones, y brilla sobre nosotros como un millón de linternas._

_-¿Qué? No lo pillo.- dijo Ven._

_-En otras palabras, son como tú, Ven._

_Terra siempre había tenido una forma curiosa de decir cumplidos y, para disimular su rubor, Ven se levantó y preguntó:_

_-¿Qué significa ESO?_

_-Ya lo descubrirás algún día, estoy seguro._

_-¡Quiero saberlo ahora!_

_-Eres demasiado joven para saberlo._

_-¡Deja de tratarme como a un crío!_

_Aqua los interrumpió riéndose, haciendo que la atención de los chicos se centrara en ella. Por alguna razón, la chica siempre parecía encontrar sus discusiones la mar de divertidas. A Ventus, en cambio, no le hacían ninguna gracia._

_-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- Preguntó Terra._

_-No puedo evitarlo. Vosotros dos seríais los hermanos más raros del mundo.- Bromeó ella. Y es cierto que lo serían._

_Terra y Ven se hicieron los indignados, acto que les duró entre uno y dos segundos antes de unirse a las risas de la chica._

_Me inventaré otra vida,  
mis sueños decoraré  
y los cubriré de tus besos -pensó-  
Quemad mi alma también._

* * *

Aquello no era justo.

No podía serlo.

Había ganado. ¿Entonces por qué Vanitas no moría y ya está? ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que complicarse tanto? Vanitas se puso en pie, rodeado por un halo de oscuridad.

-Lo has hecho, Ventus.- Su llave espada desapareció y su máscara se deshizo, mostrando un rostro de cabellos oscuros en punta y ojos dorados.- Ahora que mi cuerpo va a morir tú y yo nos uniremos. ¡La llave X será forjada!

Y de repente, la oscuridad se expandió y comenzaron a salir Nescientes que retuvieron a Ventus en el sitio.

Por lo visto, esas criaturas salían de Vanitas y las habían estado utilizando como medio para entrenarlo hasta que adquiriese la fuerza necesaria.

Y sin que Ventus pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, Vanitas entró en él.

_¿Reniegas de Satán, de sus obras y sus vicios?  
¿De la Necromancia, de la Magia y del Tarot?  
Yo soy la virtud de la Iglesia y sus principios.  
Si no te arrepientes, tu alma se condenará._

* * *

Antes de ser transportado a su mundo interior, Ventus fue rodeado por una intensa luz que se expandió por la zona, creando grietas en el suelo y extendiéndose en columnas más allá de la esfera central que lo rodeaba.

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, contempló cómo el cuerpo de Aqua, inerte, era despedido por la misma luz que lo rodeaba a varios metros de distancia, cayendo por una depresión del suelo.

Lo último que pensó antes de caer en el silencio de su interior, era que esperaba que Aqua y Terra estuviesen bien.

_Hoy la Libertad se ha quedado dormida y en silencio.  
Hoy la Libertad ha cerrado por defunción.  
Hoy la Libertad se ha muerto de pena y melancolía.  
Hoy no hay Libertad, hoy Dios no está aquí ni vendrá._

* * *

_Estaban contemplando las estrellas cuando Aqua recordó algo y se levanto._

_-Ah, sí. Terra, tú y yo tenemos nuestro examen para Maestro le la llave espada mañana._

_La chica buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó tres objetos en forma de una extraña estrella de cinco puntas. Uno verde, uno azul y el otro naranja._

_-Nos he hecho unos amuletos de la suerte._

_Los dos chicos se levantaron y Terra cogió el suyo cuando Aqua se lo lanzó._

_-Toma.- le dijo la chica a Ven._

_-¿Para mí también?- Preguntó el rubio, cogiendo el suyo._

_-Claro. Uno para cada uno de nosotros._

_Los tres extendieron hacia delante la mano que sostenía el amuleto._

_-En algún lugar, existe un árbol con una fruta en forma de estrella… y la fruta representa una conexión irrompible. Así que mientras tú y tus amigos llevéis amuletos de la suerte con esa forma, nada puede separaros nunca.- Explicó la chica.- Siempre encontraréis el camino de vuelta a los otros. Técnicamente, creo que se supone que tienen que hacerse con conchas de mar, pero he hecho lo mejor con lo que tenía._

_-Vaya, a veces eres toda una chica.- Bromeó Terra._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con "a veces"?- Replicó ella._

_Ven se quedó mirando su amuleto antes de preguntar:_

_-¿Entonces esto no es realmente un amuleto de la suerte?_

_-Bueno, eso está por verse.- Respondió Aqua.- Pero sí que les he puesto un poco de magia._

_-¿De verdad? ¿Cuál?_

_Aqua levantó su amuleto y dijo, sonriente:_

_-Una conexión irrompible._

_Entonces todavía no sabían que aquella sería la última noche que pasarían juntos._

_Quisiera ser olvido para nunca recordar,  
Quisiera ser brisa, y así acariciar  
La vida una vez más._

* * *

Ven despertó flotando sobre una plataforma en la que aparecían él, Vanitas y el símbolo de la llave X. Aquel era el interior de su corazón, pero algo en ese ambiente no terminaba de cuadrar, algo no encajaba.

Cayó de pie y en seguida apareció Vanitas flotando en el aire, descendiendo hasta quedar en la misma plataforma, separado de Ventus por unos cuantos pasos. El otro joven sostenía una enorme llave espada a la que le faltaba la parte delantera.

-Nuestra unión no está completa.- Dijo Vanitas, mientras terminaba de descender.- La llave X no debería estar rota así.

Vanitas levantó la llave espada y exclamó:

-¡Únete a mí ahora, y juntos podremos completar la llave X!

Ventus negó con la cabeza. Solo de ver aquella llave ya le daban escalofríos, no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si estaba completa. No quería ni imaginarse lo que haría Vanitas con ella.

_Qué fría es la promesa  
De otra vida junto a Dios,  
Si en esta ni estuvo, ni supo de Él,  
La hoguera es su ataúd._

-Tengo una idea mejor.- Le dijo, invocando su propia llave espada.- ¿Qué tal si os destruyo a los dos?

Vanitas se rió.

-La llave X está hecha de tu corazón también, estúpido. Si la destruyes, tu corazón se desvanecerá para siempre.

-Haré lo que haga falta.- Respondió Ventus, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintiéndose seguro de sí mismo.- Cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a Terra y a Aqua.

-Hum. Siempre es sobre tus amigos ¿no es así?

-¡Al menos yo tengo amigos! Me he convertido en parte de sus corazones, igual que ellos se han convertido en parte del mío. Mis amigos son mi poder, ¡y yo soy el suyo!

Porque ellos tres estaban conectados. Porque siempre estarían juntos, daba igual la distancia que los separase. Y por eso Ventus seguiría luchando siempre.

_Antes de morir y que el fuego haga su oficio,  
¿Aceptáis a Cristo, a su iglesia y su poder?,  
¿Renunciáis al Dios llamado Naturaleza?  
Gaia es solo madre del pecado y del terror._

* * *

Había ganado.

Esta vez, había ganado de forma definitiva.

Contempló cómo la llave X se deshacía en un centenar de pequeñas y brillantes luces, su propia llave espada siguiéndola enseguida. Cómo Vanitas caía sobre la plataforma para seguir el ejemplo del arma por la que había renunciado a la posibilidad de utilizar su existencia para tener una vida.

Al caer la luz en que se había convertido Vanitas, la plataforma se transformó y en ella se contempló a sí mismo, sosteniendo la llave espada, y con la imagen del siemprejuntos dibujada en diferentes colores a su lado. Aquello sí estaba bien. Así era cómo debía ser su corazón.

Finalmente, la luz lo envolvió a él, y se desvaneció, sonriendo, para ir en busca de un lugar tranquilo donde descansar.

Lo había conseguido, había podido proteger a Terra y a Aqua de la amenaza de la llave X.

Lástima que no podrían celebrarlo de momento.

_Hoy la Libertad se ha quedado dormida y en silencio.  
Hoy la Libertad ha cerrado por defunción.  
Hoy la Libertad se ha muerto de pena y melancolía.  
Hoy no hay Libertad, hoy Dios no está aquí ni vendrá._

* * *

_-Date prisa, Ventus. O no verás a Terra nunca más._

_-Considérate en pruebas._

_-La llave X está hecha de tu corazón también, estúpido. Si la destruyes, tu corazón se desvanecerá para siempre._

_In nomine Diabulus et  
Belial, Satan, Lucifer, Astaroth et Yahvé._

_Gaia._

_Gaia._

* * *

_-Cada estrella en el cielo es otro mundo._

_-¡Quédate dónde estás! Voy por mi cuenta ahora ¿entendido?_

_-Cuando realmente te necesite, Ven, sé que estarás ahí._

_-Tú, Ven y yo compartimos el mismo sueño._

_-Nosotros tres no podemos ser separados ¿de acuerdo? Siempre encontraré un camino._

_Hoy la vida llueve penas,  
Gotas de desesperación.  
Mis lágrimas son ríos, venas  
desangrándome el corazón._

* * *

_-Nos he hecho unos amuletos de la suerte._

_-Terra nunca haría algo así. Lo sabes tan bien como yo._

_-Ahora sabes la verdad._

_-No quiero ponerte en peligro ¿lo entiendes?_

_-Intenta separarnos con tus juegos mentales. ¡Eso nunca funcionará!_

_La memoria de una mujer  
Son los besos que recibió.  
En tus labios yo viviré,  
Y en tu olvido, yo moriré._

* * *

Durante mucho tiempo, no sabría decir cuánto, el corazón de Ventus estuvo viajando por el espacio entre los mundos, vagando en busca de un lugar donde poder descansar hasta que llegase la oportunidad de regresar a su mundo.

A lo largo de todo ese tiempo, estuvo reviviendo una y otra vez sus memorias junto a Terra y a Aqua en Tierra de Partida, así como aquellos meses que habían pasado separados, viajando por los diferentes mundos, y en los que todo se había ido a pique. Había soñado con diferentes desenlaces para todos sus encuentros, no solo con ellos, sino también con Vanitas y con el Maestro Xehanort, buscando sin cesar lo que había ido mal para que hubiesen terminado así.

Finalmente comprendió que su error había sido no confiar los unos en los otros para tratar de protegerlos de la amenaza, cuando todos estaban metidos en aquello y ninguno volvería a casa sabiendo que los demás estarían en peligro mientras tanto.

_Hoy mis lágrimas se quieren suicidar,  
Acurrucadas, morir en tu piel.  
Han nacido secas, tienen sed.  
Mi llanto hoy se quiere morir._

* * *

Finalmente, Ventus encontró un lugar para descansar.

Fue la luz y la calidez del corazón de un niño lo que lo atrajo a aquel mundo donde se encontrara con Vanitas antes de ir al cementerio de la llave espada.

Y dentro del corazón del niño, él lo esperaba.

-Eh ¿puedes oírme?- Preguntó el niño.

-He oído tu voz. Ha pasado a través de la oscuridad a mi alrededor. Estaba solo, y he seguido el sonido hasta un mar de luz… Y aquí estoy, contigo.

El niño acogió entre sus manos la esfera de luz que era el corazón de Ventus.

-Me has devuelto algo cuando más lo necesitaba. Una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Lo he hecho?

-Pero… Ahora tengo que volver a dormir.

Ventus estaba cansado, cansado de vagar por la oscuridad sin rumbo, sin saber qué había sido de sus amigos, sin poder hacer nada.

-¿Estás triste?

-¿Te importaría si me quedo aquí, contigo?

Aquel sitio era cálido, y le daría, en un futuro, la posibilidad de enmendar algunos de sus errores. Gracias a aquel niño que ahora lo sostenía entre sus manos.

-Claro, si así te sientes mejor.

-Gracias.

Y sin más, el niño se llevó la esfera a su pecho, donde esta entró y se quedó allí, en el interior de su corazón.

Sora. Aquel niño se llamaba Sora.

_Como un beso prometido  
A tu alma es mi voz.  
Soy lo muerto y lo vivido,  
Soy la calma, soy tu Dios._

Cierra los ojos y te llevaré  
Donde los sueños se hacen canción.  
La vida duele, te curaré.  
Duérmete y sueña, te acuna mi voz.

* * *

Ventus había tardado un tiempo en comenzar a despertar en el interior de Sora, el tiempo que le había costado recuperarse de su viaje. Para entonces Sora tenía catorce años. Y Ventus había descubierto varias cosas, cosas que por una parte lo habían alegrado, pero por otra lo habían entristecido.

Lo primero y principal era que nadie lo había encontrado en todo aquel tempo aunque aquello no era tan extraño teniendo en cuenta que no había manifestado su poder a través de Sora todavía. Pero no quería ni pararse a pensar en cómo debían haberse pasado aquellos años Aqua y Terra, en el daño que les habría hecho.

También había descubierto que Riku, el mejor amigo de Sora, tenía el poder de utilizar la llave espada. Y por la energía que sentía a su alrededor, ese poder se lo había concedido Terra hacía tiempo, durante sus viajes quería creer. No quería pensar que Terra hubiese podido estar allí cuando él ya estaba dentro de Sora y no haberlo notado.

Y por último estaba Kairi, una niña que había aparecido un día varios años atrás de la nada y que también albergaba el poder para empuñar una llave espada. Aunque esta vez la energía le recordaba a Aqua.

Era curioso lo que aquel grupo se parecía a él mismo, Terra y Aqua. Salvo en una cosa, entre ellos, aunque no se hubiesen dado cuenta, solo parecía existir un vínculo más allá de la amistad entre Riku y sora.

_Hoy mis lágrimas se quieren suicidar  
Acurrucadas, morir en tu piel.  
Han nacido secas, tienen sed.  
Mi llanto hoy se quiere morir._

Si tus lágrimas se quieren suicidar,  
guárdalas, pues vas a llorar.  
Llorarás océanos de Paz.  
Duérmete, ya no hay dolor.

* * *

Los tres amigos estaban planeando marcharse de las Islas del Destino. Estaban construyendo una balsa y pretendían ir en busca de otros mundos. La idea, por lo visto, había surgido a partir de la aparición de Kairi en la isla. Desde entonces Riku había estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza: Kairi venía de otro lugar, aunque no había más islas, que se supiera, y no recordaba nada de su vida antes de llegar, así que habían decidido partir en busca de lo que había más allá del pequeño mundo que conocía.

Y, quién sabía, quizá, con un poco de suerte, podrían descubrir de dónde había venido Kairi y por qué lo había hecho.

Por eso mismo, a varios días de la fecha establecida para partir, Ventus decidió despertar su poder en Sora. Si iba a salir allí fuera, lo necesitaría. Necesitaría estar en igualdad de condiciones con sus amigos.

_"En nombre de la Libertad,  
La fe en uno mismo y la Paz,  
Quemad las banderas  
No a la religión  
Y que tu Dios sea canción  
Compuesta con el corazón.  
Y que tu país sea donde te lleven los pies..."_

* * *

Hacía tiempo ya que no traía a Sora al interior de su corazón.

Pero era necesario, el chico necesitaba despertar el poder dormido en él.

El lugar había cambiado, y ahora era mucho más complejo que antes. Inconscientemente para Sora, estaba dentro de una parte del corazón de Ventus, tal como mostraba la plataforma sobre la que se encontraba, imagen de la princesa de uno de los mundos que el portador de la llave espada visitara diez años atrás.

-Tanto por hacer, y tan poco tiempo…- Dijo Ven.

Sora miró a su alrededor, buscando el origen de la voz. Por supuesto, no lo encontró. Hacía tiempo que su encuentro había quedado recluido al fondo de su mente y, por lo tanto, Sora no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, o de lo que estaba pasando.

-Tómate tu tiempo. No tengas miedo.

Había llegado el momento de despertar de nuevo, de aprovechar su segunda oportunidad.

_Diabulus in Gaia  
Missit me Dominus._

_Diabulus in Gaia  
Missit me Dominus._

* * *

Riku y Sora estaban caminando por el puente de la isla, de vuelta a casa. Kairi se les había adelantado y ya estaba en la playa.

-¡Sora!- Llamó Riku, haciendo que su amigo se girara a mirarlo, justo a tiempo para parar al vuelo la fruta Paopu que Riku le había lanzado.- Querías una ¿no?

-¿Una fruta Paopu?- Preguntó Sora, desconcertado.

De haber tenido cuerpo, Ventus se habría reclinado hacia atrás para disfrutar del espectáculo y puede que hasta se hubiese conseguido unas palomitas. Riku siempre estaba gastándole bromas a Sora. En eso le recordaba a Terra. Y era muy divertido ver cómo esas bromas siempre tenían un doble sentido. Aunque a Sora no le hiciera tanta gracia.

-Si dos personas comparten una, sus destinos quedan entrelazados. Serán una parte de la vida del otro, sin importar lo que pase.- Explicó Riku.

Ventus ya había oído esa historia, hacía tiempo que había deducido que aquella era la fruta en la que Aqua había basado los siemprejuntos.

-Venga, sé que te mueres por probarlo.- Se burló Riku una vez hubo pasado de largo a Sora.

-¿De qué estás…?- Comenzó a preguntar el castaño, antes de entender de qué iba la broma y tirar la fruta por el lado del puente cuando Riku comenzó a reírse.

Sora echó a correr, intentando atraparlo, y Riku también comenzó a correr.

* * *

Sora estaba en una cueva de la isla, pintando en un dibujo que él y Kairi habían hecho cuando eran pequeños. Por lo visto, otra broma de Riku sobre la fruta Paopu le había dado el impulso de ir y pintarla entre un dibujo de Kairi y él. El chico estaba tan confuso…

Había algo sobre esa cueva que inquietaba a Ventus. Una puerta que no podía abrirse y que parecía no dar a ninguna parte, pero que emitía una extraña sensación. Le recordaba a… Vanitas.

De golpe, Sora se detuvo al escuchar un ruido y se levantó, preguntando:

-¿Quién está ahí?

-He venido a ver la puerta de este mundo.- Dijo una voz desde un rincón oscuro de la cueva.

Ventus sintió como si se helara. Por un momento, le pareció escuchar la voz del Maestro Xehanort. Pero no, no era su voz. Lo comprobó cuando volvió a hablar. Aún así, esa voz le daba escalofríos.

-Este mundo ha sido conectado.

-¿De-de qué estás hablando?- Preguntó Sora, desconcertado y comenzando a asustarse.

No le faltaban motivos, la sensación que la misteriosa figura transmitía era más inquietante que la de la puerta misma.

-Atado a la oscuridad… pronto será completamente eclipsado.

-Vale, seas quién seas, deja de asustarme así ¿eh? ¿D-de dónde has venido?

-Todavía no sabes lo que se halla más allá de la puerta.

-¿Así que eres de otro mundo?- Preguntó Sora, su miedo disminuyendo un poco, sustituido por curiosidad. En cambio la inquietud de Ventus no hacía más que aumentara a cada palabra del extraño. Aquel hombre no tenía la voz de Xehanort, pero sin duda…

-Hay tanto que aprender. Entiendes tan poco.

…Sonaba exactamente como él.

-¿Ah, sí?- Preguntó Sora, ofendido.- Bien, pues ya verás. Voy a irme de aquí y a aprender lo que hay ahí fuera.

-Un esfuerzo inútil. Quien no sabe nada, no puede entender nada.

Y con esas palabras la silueta se marchó.

Definitivamente a Ventus le había recordado a Xehanort. Pero eso no podía ser ¿verdad? ¿Tal vez era algún aliado suyo del que ellos no habían sabido nada en su momento? Quizá como el tío de la coleta al que no habían visto hasta la batalla en el cementerio…

_Missit me Dominus_

* * *

Sora se despertó por la noche para encontrarse con una tormenta arreciando en la isla y, alarmado, salió de su casa para asegurarse de que la balsa estuviera bien.

El chico no estaba preparado para lo que se iba a encontrar.

Tal como aquel extraño había dicho, la puerta había sido conectada a la oscuridad. Y abierta. Una horda de sincorazón había tomado las islas del destino.

Al llegar a la isla donde tenían amarrada la balsa, Sora vio los botes de Riku y Kairi también allí. Al primero que encontró fue a Riku, en pie en el islote comunicado por el puente de madera a la isla principal, donde estaba en árbol en el que solían sentarse los tres.

Sora corrió hacia él.

-¿Dónde está Kairi? Creía que estaba contigo.- Le preguntó a su amigo, que parecía extrañamente tranquilo en medio de todo aquel caos.

-La puerta se ha abierto…

-¿Qué?

-¡La puerta se ha abierto, Sora! ¡Ahora podemos ir al mundo de fuera!

En aquel momento, Ven vio en Riku más de Terra de lo que había visto hasta el momento: vio al joven que no había sido capaz de distinguir la verdad de las mentiras en lo que le decían durante tantos meses, al que se había ido solo por los mundos en busca de probarse a sí mismo que no era débil, que era digno de empuñar la llave espada. Y tuvo miedo. ¿Cómo sabía Riku de la puerta y para qué servía?

-¿De qué estás hablando? Tenemos que encontrar a Kairi.- Insistió Sora, sin darse cuenta de que había algo realmente fuera de lugar en Riku.

-¡Kairi se viene con nosotros!- Exclamó Riku, y entonces miró al portal oscuro abierto sobre él.- Una vez entremos, puede que no podamos volver atrás. Puede que no volvamos a ver a nuestros padres. No hay vuelta atrás. Pero esta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad. ¡No podemos dejar que el miedo nos detenga! ¡No tengo miedo a la oscuridad!

A Riku le había pasado algo, ya no cabía duda de ello. Aquella forma de hablar no era propia de él, aquellas palabras no eran suyas. Aún así, eran familiares para Ventus.

Riku extendió la mano hacia Sora, que pronunció su nombre desconcertado, comprendiendo por fin que algo estaba mal con su amigo. Entonces un portal de oscuridad se abrió bajo Riku y a su alrededor. Un portal que Ventus solo había visto usar a Vanitas.

Sora intentó llegar hacia él pero la oscuridad no se lo permitió, rodeándolo y llevándose a Riku de allí. Fue la aparición de la llave espada lo único que evito que Sora fuera consumido por la oscuridad.

_Missit me Diabulus_

* * *

Sora llegó corriendo a la cueva donde estaba la puerta, y allí encontró a Kairi de espaldas a él.

-¡Kairi!- La llamó.

La chica se giró y pronunció su nombre, pero había algo extraño en ella, como si le faltara algo. Sus ojos estaban vacíos. De repente todo pareció moverse muy deprisa, la cueva se desvaneció y Kairi salió despedida hacia él, pero cuando Sora trató de sujetarla, ella simplemente lo atravesó.

Sora cayó al suelo. Pero ya no estaba en la cueva, estaba en la playa. Solo que no era la playa tal y como la recordaba. Le faltaban trozos. Trozos de suelo, el mar, árboles… y el cielo estaba aún más oscuro que antes.

No, no era el cielo. Era una de aquellas criaturas. Solo que era una criatura gigante. Y él no estaba en la isla, estaba flotando en un trozo de ella, en el aire.

_Missit me Satanas._

* * *

Ventus no se había esperado que existiese todo un grupo de gente que supiese acerca de la llave espada, arma que, se suponía, debía ser un secreto. Aunque debía estarles agradecido, porque sin ellos Sora seguiría tan perdido como cuando había llegado a aquel extraño mundo.

Por lo visto los sicorazón se veían atraídos por la llave espada y no dejarían de atacarlo, lo cual en cierto modo iría bien para ayudar a Sora a fortalecerse, porque en la forma en que estaba ahora no conseguiría gran cosa contra quien fuera que estuviese detrás de todo aquello. Porque ya había aprendido por las malas que misteriosos encapuchados y criaturas de la oscuridad no aparecían a la vez porque sí.

Aunque había lago que Ventus no entendía. ¿Por qué llamaban a sora el "elegido de la llave espada"? Era como si pensasen que solo había una persona con el poder de empuñarla, pero eso no era así. Riku y Kairi podían también. Además, estaban Terra y Aqua. Y Mickey. Aquello no tenía sentido, Sora era especial por poder empuñar una llave espada, pero no era ninguna especie de mesías como aquellas personas parecían creer (por mucho que el tal Leon se metiera con él).

A propósito ¿dónde estaban Terra y Aqua a todas estas? Conociéndolos ¿no deberían estar luchando si había un problema de semejantes proporciones azotando los mundos, como lo eran los sincorazón sumiéndolos en la oscuridad?

También, Sora había conseguido un par de compañeros. Donald y Goofy. Ventus los recordaba, trabajaban para Mickey, y lo estaban buscando por lo visto. Aquello significaba que al menos había otro portador de la llave espada intentando solucionar aquel problema. Con un poco de suerte, si lo encontraban, el rey sería capaz de notar su corazón dentro de Sora y le diría dónde estaban sus amigos y, ya de paso, su cuerpo.

Aquello estaría muy bien.

Parecía que todo iba empezando a caer en su sitio. Por fin.

_Ahora al fin soy aire, y mi maldición caerá.  
El fin de la Iglesia muy pronto vendrá,  
Mi voz despertará._

* * *

De haber tenido un cuerpo, Ventus se habría abofeteado por hablar tan pronto. Él y su maldita bocaza.

Maléfica.

Maléfica estaba detrás de todo aquello. Y por lo visto había conseguido engañar a Riku para que la ayudara y lo había puesto en contra de sora.

Aquello le recordaba a cierto encuentro con la dichosa bruja en cierto mundo, cuando manipuló a Terra para que robase el corazón de la princesa Aurora.

Ahora sí que quería su cuerpo de vuelta, tenía un par de cuentas pendientes que arreglar con esa bruja. Recordaba perfectamente que ella había tenido tratos con Xehanort diez años atrás.

_Hoy la Libertad se ha quedado dormida y en silencio.  
Hoy la Libertad ha cerrado por defunción.  
Hoy la Libertad se ha muerto de pena y melancolía.  
Hoy no hay Libertad, hoy Dios no está aquí ni vendrá._

* * *

Ventus había sentido ganas de gritar.

Esa maldita bruja había utilizado todo el cuento de "un único elegido de la llave espada" para hacer creer a Riku que él era el elegido, haciendo que el chico desarmara a Sora. Cuando se habían encontrado de nuevo en el interior del castillo de Bastión hueco (si no se equivocaba aquel lugar era antes Vergel Radiante, y había visto tiempos mejores, definitivamente), los dos habían luchado, algo que Xehanort había intentado provocar entre Terra y Aqua y que, por lo visto, a Maléfica le había salido mejor, y Riku había terminado perdiendo.

Pero las cosas no se habían detenido ahí.

Sora consiguió derrotar a Maléfica y entonces Riku apareció con una llave espada. Y la utilizó para transformar a Maléfica en un dragón al que Sora terminó derrotando. Pero había algo diferente en Riku, más de lo que lo había sido hasta el momento. Su forma de hablar había cambiado, y en su voz había un extraño eco que Sora pareció no notar.

Finalmente Sora llegó a la sala donde estaba la cerradura incompleta al mundo de la oscuridad, así como donde Kairi yacía, inconsciente, en el suelo. El chico fue corriendo hacia ella y, llamando su nombre, trató de despertarla. Pero Kairi no reaccionó.

-Es inútil.- dijo Riku, o más bien la persona controlando el cuerpo de Riku.- Esa chica ha perdido su corazón. No puede despertar.

-¿Qué?- Sora dejó a Kairi de nuevo en el suelo.- Tú… tú no eres Riku.

Por fin se había dado cuenta.

-La cerradura no puede completarse mientras la última princesa del corazón siga durmiendo.- Siguió 'Riku', como si Sora nunca le hubiese interrumpido.

-¿La princesa? ¿Kairi es una princesa?

-Sí, y sin su poder, la cerradura permanecerá incompleta.- Respondió 'Riku', descendiendo hasta quedar de pie a varios metros de donde estaban Sora, sus amigos y Kairi.- Es hora de que despierte.

-Seas quien seas, ¡libera a Riku! ¡Devuélvele su corazón!- Exigió Sora, y fue tomado por sorpresa por la respuesta del otro.

-Pero primero, tú debes devolver su corazón a la princesa.

Al apuntar su llave espada hacia Sora, se produjo una reacción y el chico cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Aquello Ventus no se lo había esperado, era como si todos los corazones perdidos terminasen yendo a Sora en busca de un lugar donde descansar. Aunque Kairi parecía que iba a tener más suerte que él y recuperaría antes su corazón.

-¿No lo ves aún? El corazón de la princesa está respondiendo.- Siguió hablando el otro, comenzando a acercarse a ellos.- Ha estado ahí todo el tiempo. ¡El corazón de Kairi descansa en tu interior!

-Kairi… ¿Kairi está dentro de mí?- Se preguntó Sora, más a sí mismo que a los demás, y miró a su amiga.

-Sé todo lo que hay que saber.

-Dime ¿quién eres tú?- Preguntó Sora a quien había poseído el cuerpo de Riku.

-Soy yo, Ansem, el Buscador de la Oscuridad.

¿Ansem? Ese nombre no le sonaba de nada a Ventus. Nunca había oído hablar de un Maestro de la llave espada llamado así, o escuchado ese nombre en ninguna conversación. Si era un aliado se Xehanort, se había mantenido bien oculto hacía diez años.

_Hoy la Libertad se ha quedado dormida y en silencio.  
Hoy no hay Libertad,_

* * *

Sora había derrotado a Ansem. Pero en vez de abandonar el cuerpo de Riku, este había desaparecido, dejando atrás su llave espada. Y Sora, para liberar el corazón de Kairi de su interior, la cogió y se la clavó a sí mismo.

Solo que no fue el corazón de Kairi lo único que liberó.

Ventus también fue liberado, rodeado entonces por oscuridad y perdiendo cualquier noción de lo que estaba sucediendo en el castillo de Bastión Hueco.

Volvió a vagar. Aunque esta vez no vagó por mucho tiempo.

_Hoy Dios no está aquí  
Hoy Dios no está aquí  
Hoy Dios no está aquí  
Ni veeen… dráaa._

* * *

No sabía dónde estaba.

No sabía lo que había pasado.

Lo último que recordaba era a Sora atravesándose con la llave espada que había empuñado Ansem utilizando el cuerpo de Riku y, después, oscuridad. Ahora estaba ahí, en un cuerpo donde no podía escuchar ni los pensamientos de Sora ni sentir sus emociones. Para ser sinceros, no escuchaba nada. No sentía nada.

Era como si aquel chico fuese incapaz de sentir, y no pensase nada.

De pronto, un portal oscuro se abrió frente a él. Ventus se alarmó, pensando que vería salir de él a Vanitas, pero aquel chico ni se inmutó. Del portal salió un extraño encapuchado, vestido con un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta los pies.

El extraño se acercó y dijo:

-Buscas respuestas.

El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano y frente al chico, suspendidas en el aire, ap0arecieron cuatro letras: SORA.

-Puedo darte un propósito.

Con otro movimiento de su mano, el hombre hizo girar las letras alrededor del chico, Y con un último gesto estas se detuvieron delante de él. Solamente que ya no había cuatro letras, sino cinco, una X entre las cuatro anteriores, y estas habían cambiado de orden.

El chico las miró directamente y, por primera vez, Ventus sintió algo moverse en aquella mente.

-Roxas.- Leyó.

Su nuevo nombre.

-Cierto, tu nuevo yo.

_Padre Nuestro, de todos nosotros,_

* * *

El hombre encapuchado se había marchado Roxas había comenzado a vagar por aquel mundo, llegando a una ciudad nada más cruzar el bosque frente a la mansión donde había aparecido. Era una ciudad agradable, bañada en la luz de una puesta de sol con las calles empedradas. Ventus no la conocía, lo que significaba que aquel lugar se había salvado del alcance de Xehanort y los Nescientes de Vanitas.

En uno de los escaparates Roxas se giró hacia el cristal, mirando su reflejo por primera vez. Si Ven hubiese tenido ojos, estos se habrían salido de sus órbitas al ver la imagen que devolvía el escaparate: Roxas era como una copia exacta de Ventus.

Roxas vio a un grupo formado por dos chicos y una chica comiendo helado y comenzó a acercarse a ellos para preguntarles dónde estaba, pero entonces alguien se acercó a él por detrás y lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Roxas se giró y Ventus creyó que se le iba a parar el corazón.

Tenía unos años más, de eso no cabía duda, vestía como el hombre misterioso y se había dejado crecer el pelo, además de hacerse unos tatuajes en forma de lágrimas invertidas, uno en cada mejilla, pero seguía siendo él: esa sonrisa descarada y presumida era inconfundible.

Lea.

Aún, después de tanto tiempo, lo recordaba bien.

_De los pobres, de los sin techo,_

* * *

_Ventus estaba sentado en la plaza de Vergel Radiante, en al suelo y apoyado contra una pared mientras contemplaba la llave espada de madera que Terra le había dado un tiempo atrás y recordaba varios momentos con sus amigos, que acababan de marcharse cada uno por su cuenta a hacer algo en lo que no9 querían incluirle. Le dio un par de vueltas a la llave espada y esta se le escapó de la mano, cayendo a un par de metros de distancia._

_Justo en ese momento dos chicos bajaban la rampa de la plaza, y uno de ellos se detuvo frente a la llave de entrenamiento, que había quedado a sus pies. Se agachó y la cogió, moviéndola un par de veces antes de preguntar:_

_-¿Esto es tuyo?_

_El otro chico también se detuvo, y le dijo a su amigo:_

_-Lea, no tenemos tiempo para esto._

_-Relájate, Isa. Será solo un momento.- Respondió Lea antes de dar un par de pasos hacia Ven.- ¿Todavía juegas con espadas de juguete? Qué mono.- Le dijo, antes de extenderle la llave espada por el mango, pero como Ventus no la cogió y agachó la cabeza, el pelirrojo le tiró la llave al lado y siguió:- ¡Mira esto!- Sacó dos frisbis con llamas dibujadas y extendió los brazos hacia los lados, haciendo lo que debía creer un movimiento para sorprender con algo.- ¿Qué te parece?_

_-No mucho.- Respondió Ventus, hablando por primera vez._

_-Estás celoso. Me llamo Lea, ¿lo captas?- Dijo el chico, como si acabase de Caer en que no se había presentado.- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Ventus.- Dijo el rubio, mirando al suelo y todavía sin levantarse._

_-Vale, Ventus. Vamos a luchar._

_-¿Luchar? ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerlo?_

_-¿Tienes miedo de perder?- Se burló Lea, agachándose.- Vamos._

_El chico se alejó dando un salto hacia atrás y se puso en una posición de combate, con las piernas separadas y balanceándose un poco, moviendo los frisbis a ambos lados de su cuerpo._

_-Espero que estés listo._

_Por primera vez en todo el rato, Ventus reaccionó de forma diferente a deprimido o con indiferencia. Sonrió y se puso en pie._

_-¡Bien! ¡Eso ya me gusta más!_

_-Te vas a arrepentir.- Dijo Ven, poniéndose en su característica posición de batalla._

_El combate no duró mucho, y en unos pocos golpes Lea había caído de culo al suelo, jadeando. Pero el chico, en vez de rendirse, dijo:_

_-¿Ya… tienes bastante? Porque por mí… podemos dejarlo en empate si quieres._

_-¿Eh?- Ventus se rió y se enderezó ante esto.- Vale._

_-Pues a mí me parece,- comenzó el otro chico, Isa,- que lo único que has conseguido es una gran "P" de perdedor en la frente. Pésimo, Patético…_

_-¡¿Qué?- Exclamó Lea, mirando a su amigo.- ¿Ahora no es cuando me animas o algo así? "Has tenido un mal día" o "Eso te pasa por bajar la guardia"… Vaya amigo._

_-Ah ¿quieres decir que tendría que mentir?_

_-¿Ves con lo que tengo que lidiar?- Le preguntó Lea a Ven, echándose d espaldas al suelo.- Espero que no tengas amigos como él._

_Lea sonrió y Ventus comenzó a reírse, seguido enseguida por los otros dos chicos._

_-Lea, tenemos que irnos.- Dijo Isa al cabo de un rato._

_-Vale._

_Lea se levantó e Isa comenzó a alejarse._

_-¿Os vais ya?_

_-Nos veremos cuando nos veamos. Después de todo, ya somos amigos. ¿Lo captas?_

_-Claro, Lea._

_De los marginados y de los desprotegidos,_

* * *

Desde luego, Ventus no esperaba encontrarse una cara conocida. Y si la expresión de Lea debía servir como indicación, él tampoco. Por lo visto, Lea también había notado el parecido entre Roxas y Ventus, y ahora miraba a Roxas con los ojos muy abiertos. Aun así se repuso enseguida y volvió a sonreír.

-Así que aquí estabas. Me ha costado encontrarte, yéndote por tu cuenta y todo eso. Roxas ¿verdad?

Roxas no dijo nada, y simplemente se quedó mirando al pelirrojo, sin pensar realmente en algo concreto. El otro chico, nervioso por la falta de respuesta, se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de seguir hablando.

-Yo soy Axel, ¿lo captas?- Se presentó. Ventus se habría reído al ver que, incluso con el cambio de aspecto y de nombre, el chico seguía conservando aquella coletilla. Claro que Ventus no tenía boca con la que reírse.

_De los desheredados_

* * *

Después de aquel encuentro, Ventus había llevado a Roxas a la torre del reloj en la estación de aquella ciudad para tomar un helado, y allí le había informado un poco de algo llamado "Organización XIII" y los Incorpóreos, que por lo visto era lo que Roxas era, mientras miraban la puesta de sol. Claro que Roxas no se había enterado de mucho.

Y por lo visto, aquel era el día de las caras conocidas, aunque no todas fuesen encuentros agradables.

Al llegar al castillo de la Organización, Axel guio a Roxas a la sala donde estaban los demás miembros reunidos para presentarlo, y allí Ventus se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

El líder de la Organización XIII era un hombre de pelo plateado y ojos dorados llamado, según Axel, Xemnas. Una mezcla perfecta entre Terra y Xehanort. Ventus sintió muchas cosas: rabia al pensar que aquel cabrón se había salido con la suya y ocupado el cuerpo de Terra, angustia de pensar en cómo su amigo había pasado los últimos años, tristeza al darse cuenta de que Terra se había convertido en un Incorpóreo.

Y, pasado el shock inicial, Ventus dedujo algo más.

Xemnas era un anagrama de Ansem más la letra X. Eso significaba que aquel hombre que había poseído a Riku y peleado con Sora no era ni más ni menos que el sincorazón de Xehanort habiendo poseído el cuerpo de Terra.

Y después vinieron varias caras conocidas más. Otra que no le gustó nada ver fue la del hombre con el parche y la cicatriz al que Aqua había derrotado en el cementerio. También estaba, unos años mayor como Lea, Isa, aunque tenía una cicatriz en forma de X en la cara que tenía que haber dolido horrores y una expresión bastante más seria. Y reconoció a varios más: los dos guardias del castillo de Vergel Radiante, el científico rubio que se encontró en el mismo mundo y el niño que lo había acompañado y al que Ventus había salvado de los nescientes, aunque ahora era un adolescente.

_Y de los dueños de la miseria,_

* * *

Unos días después una chica se había unido a la Organización: se llamaba Xion y era tan callada como Roxas al principio y, más adelante, Roxas y Ventus descubrieron que era una portadora de la llave espada, aunque Ventus no podía averiguar de dónde había recibido el poder. Axel y Roxas se habían hecho amigos y, cuando al pelirrojo lo enviaron de misión a un sitio llamado el Castillo del Olvido, Roxas se hizo amigo de Xion, que después también se hizo amiga de Axel.

Viendo a los tres amigos, Ventus no pudo evitar acordarse de él mismo, Aqua y Terra, como habían sido en Tierra de Partida.

Y, como con ellos, las cosas comenzaron a torcerse.

_De los que te siguen  
Y de los que en ti ya no creemos._

* * *

Xion pasó varios días muy rara antes de desaparecer, y Roxas consiguió convencer a Axel para buscarla juntos, a pesar de que Axel le había mentido al decirle que Xion estaba en una misión. Si algo había notado Ventus era que Axel era tan protector con Roxas como Terra y Aqua lo habían sido con él.

Tras no obtener resultados en los mundos que conocían, Roxas persuadió a Axel para ir a buscar en el Castillo del Olvido, lugar con el que Xion había parecido obsesionada antes de desaparecer.

Pero, nada más dar un par de pasos en el castillo, Roxas perdió el conocimiento, llegando a su mente imágenes de los recuerdos de Sora. Pero Ventus no prestó atención a esos recuerdos, porque en su propia mente se presentó otro: un recuerdo que no era suyo, un recuerdo que parecía sacado del propio castillo.

_Baja de los cielos,_

* * *

_Aquel lugar era Tierra de Partida, lo reconocería incluso así, destruido, con el suelo dividido flotando en el aire._

_Un portal se había abierto allí y de su interior salió Aqua, cargando con el cuerpo de Ven en su espalda. Aqua quedó horrorizada al ver el panorama, y más todavía cuando descubrió la llave del Maestro Eraqus yaciendo en el suelo. La chica se acercó a la llave y la levantó, observándola perdida en sus recuerdos por un momento._

_Decidida, comenzó a avanzar hacia el que había sido su hogar durante tanto tiempo, cargando a Ventus hasta la sala donde se había celebrado el examen y sentándolo en uno de los tres tronos que allí había. Después avanzó al centró de la sala y, levantando la llave espada del maestro, hizo aparecer la cerradura de aquel mundo y la cerró._

_Todo fue bañado por una brillante luz que, al desaparecer, dejó una sala blanca que era, inconfundiblemente, parte del Castillo del Olvido. En el centro de la lasa, sentado en un trono blanco, quedó Ventus, y Aqua se acercó a él, agachándose a su lado y poniéndole una mano el pelo._

_-Sé que es un sitio solitario, pero aquí estarás seguro. Terra y yo volveremos para despertarte antes de que te des cuenta.- Prometió Aqua._

_Y, mirándolo por última vez, Aqua se marchó del castillo._

_Pues aquí está el infierno._

* * *

En los breves momentos que pasaron entre que Ventus volvió en sí y Roxas lo hiciera, el chico se preguntó qué podría haber pasado para que Aqua no hubiese cumplido todavía su promesa. Porque sabía que lo haría, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero también sabía que algo tenía que haber pasado para que, después de tantos años, aún no lo hubiese hecho. Ni despertarlo a él, ni salvar a Terra.

¿Dónde estaba Aqua?

_Baja de tu trono,_

* * *

Cuando Roxas despertó, lo hizo en Villa Crepúsculo, la cuidad a la que iban a tomar helados de sal marina y a dónde Axel lo había llevado al perder el conocimiento.

Delante de ellos aparecieron Xion y un encapuchado que, tras perseguirlos, Ventus descubrió que era Riku. Se alegró mucho de ver que el chico, que era como un amigo desde hacía tiempo aunque nunca hubiesen hablado, estuviera bien, aunque no entendía qué hacía con Xion o por qué la chica se había marchado. Ese día no pudieron atraparlos, pero al día siguiente Saïx envió a Roxas a capturar a Xion, cosa que hizo Axel peleando con ella y aprovechando un descuido para dejarla inconsciente. Tras eso, la relación de los tres se deterioró mucho, tal como había pasado con Terra, Ventus y Aqua en Radiant Garden.

_Pues aquí hay guerras, hambre, injusticias._

* * *

Ventus sintió sus ganas de matar a Xehanort aumentar al comprender, tras una conversación entre Roxas y Xemnas, y lo que él mismo había ido observando, que Xemnas tenía algún plan para Roxas y Xion, un plan que por lo visto no incluía que los dos estuvieran bien y pudieran seguir con sus vidas.

Axel, Roxas y Xion hicieron las paces un día, aunque los tres sabían que las cosas no iban a seguir así, que nunca volverían a ser como habían sido, lo que se comprobó cuando Axel dejó huir a Xion al día siguiente.

_No hace falta que seas uno y trino,_

* * *

Por primera vez, Ventus deseó de verdad poder comunicarse con la persona con que compartía el cuerpo. Roxas estaba haciendo exactamente lo que Ansem quería: después de discutir con Axel porque el pelirrojo no quería hablarle de Sora, Roxas se sintió traicionado y decidió marcharse.

Derrotó a Saïx y cuando ya estaba fuera del castillo y pensaba que podía irse, se encontró con que Axel estaba esperándolo allí, apoyado en una pared. Pero Axel no estaba ahí para detenerlo.

-¿Ya te has decidido?

Roxas se detuvo.

-¿Por qué me eligió la llave espada? Tengo que saberlo.

Axel se separó de la pared, mostrando una vez más lo que para Ven eran emociones y contradiciendo así la teoría sobre los incorpóreos. Esta vez era rabia.

Una vez más, Ventus maldijo a Xehanort.

-¡No puedes traicionar a la Organización! ¡Si les das la espalda, te destruirán!- Gritó.

-Nadie me echaría de menos.- Dijo Roxas, y siguió caminando.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Yo sí...- Dijo Axel, no muy alto, pero Roxas lo escuchó. Y aun así, a pesar de lo que para Ventus era indiscutible tristeza, el chico se marchó sin volver a mirar atrás.

De haber tenido cuerpo, Ventus le habría dado un buen puñetazo a Roxas.

Por ser tan estúpido como para seguir un camino tan similar al que él mismo siguiera casi once años atrás.

_Con uno solo que tenga ganas de ayudar,_

* * *

Roxas y Xion habían peleado y Roxas había vencido.

Xion se moría.

Lo mismo que Xehanort había intentado con Terra y Aqua, Xemnas lo había conseguido con Roxas y Xion.

Y nada más ganar, Roxas olvidó a Xion.

-¿Quién eres tú… otra vez? Es raro, siento como si estuviera olvidando algo realmente importante.- Mientras hablaba, Roxas se fue acercando a Xion.

-Estarás… mejor ahora… Roxas.- Dijo Xion antes de desplomarse.

Roxas paró su caída y la sostuvo en el suelo, él de rodillas y ella tumbada sobre sus piernas, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los brazos de Roxas. Xion comenzó a brillar, y pequeños trozos de hielo aparecieron a su alrededor.

-¿Soy... el que te ha hecho esto?

-No… Ha sido mi elección… irme ahora. Mejor eso que no hacer nada… y dejar que Xemnas se salga con la suya.

Xion tenía que eliminar a Roxas y absorber su poder, pero en vez de eso había elegido morir, sacrificarse para salvar a su amigo.

-Mi sitio está con Sora. Y ahora, volveré… a estar con él. Roxas, necesito… que me hagas un favor: todos los corazones que he capturado… Kingdom Hearts… Libéralo.

-¿Liberar… Kingdom Hearts?

En ese momento, Roxas vio como Xion comenzaba a convertirse e3n hielo desde los pies.

-Es demasiado tarde… para que yo pueda deshacer mis errores. Pero no puedes dejar que Xemnas… consiga Kingdom Hearts. No puedes. Adiós, Roxas. Nos volveremos a ver.- Se despidió Xion, sonriendo.- Me alegro… de haberte conocido. Oh… Y, por supuesto, a Axel también. Sois mis mejores amigos. No lo olvides nunca. Esa es la verdad.

En ese momento, todos los recuerdos volvieron a la mente de Roxas: la chica callada de los primeros días, las puestas de sol en la torre del reloj que habían contemplado los tres juntos, las dos escapadas de Xion, los últimos días… todo.

-¡No! Xion… ¿Con quién más voy a tomar helado?- Dijo Roxas, intentando sacar una respuesta de Xion.

Ella ya no habló de nuevo. El hielo cubrió todo su cuerpo y se desvaneció en luz, dejando a Roxas de rodillas en la plaza de la estación, solo una concha en el suelo como prueba de que ahí había estado Xion.

Roxas recogió la concha y se quedó mirándola, derramando lágrimas por primera vez.

-Xion…

_Nos bastaría._

* * *

Las cosas solo habían ido a peor desde la muerte de Xion.

Roxas había decidido cumplir el último deseo de su amiga, pero en el Mundo Inexistente se encontró con Riku y pelearon. Parecía que Roxas había ganado cuando, para horror de Ventus, Riku recurrió al poder de la oscuridad y su aspecto cambió al de Ansem, derrotando a Roxas.

Roxas fue llevado a lo que parecía Villa Crepúsculo, pero Ven sabía que no lo era porque la gente se comportaba como si lo conociera, y su memoria fue alterada haciéndole creer que siempre había vivido allí y bloqueando sus verdaderos recuerdos. Por las noches soñaba con Sora y de día comenzaron a pasar cosas extrañas, como la aparición de Umbríos o la de una chica rubia misteriosa. Incluso Riku, todavía con el aspecto de Ansem y con la capucha puesta.

Al cuarto día, quien apareció fue Axel. El pelirrojo intentó que Roxas lo recordara y, al no conseguirlo, peleó con él, hasta que un hombre vestido de rojo y con la cara cubierta se materializó de la nada e hizo que todo volviera a como había estado antes de la aparición de Axel. Ese mismo día, Roxas habló mentalmente con Kairi.

Al día siguiente Roxas fue a ver a la chica, Naminé, que le dijo que Axel y él eran mejores amigos, pero Roxas no la creyó realmente, simplemente quería saber lo que estaba pasando y volver a su "vida".

_¿Cuál es tu reino? ¿El Vaticano?_

* * *

El sexto día fue el más extraño para Roxas, y también el último en que fue él mismo dentro de un cuerpo. Sus "amigos" lo ignoraron e incluso lo atravesaron como si no estuviera. Cuando Axel apareció, este reconoció que le habían dado órdenes de matarlo si no lo llevaba de vuelta, y entonces Roxas cometió un error al decirle:

-Nosotros… somos mejores amigos ¿verdad?

Porque la expresión ilusionada de Axel quedó reemplazada por una de dolor al ver que Roxas no se acordaba de nada. Esa expresión le recordó a Ven a cómo se había sentido él tras el encuentro con sus amigos en Vergel Radiante. Axel fue a atacar a Roxas y quedó paralizado en el sitio, entonces se escuchó la voz del hombre de rojo viniendo de ninguna parte, voz que le dijo a Roxas que fuera a la mansión.

El chico lo hizo.

_¿La banca? ¿La alta política?_

* * *

En la mansión, Roxas encontró la habitación blanca donde había hablado con Naminé, y en ella se quedó mirando un dibujo que le trajo un recuerdo a la mente: parte del recuerdo del día en que dejó la Organización XIII. Cuando se giró, Naminé estaba allí.

Naminé fue a responder la pregunta de Roxas de qué iba a pasarle, pero entonces se desvaneció en datos y el hombre de rojo se materializó en su lugar, diciendo que Roxas no tenía por qué saber lo que iba a pasarle, que los incorpóreos no tenían derecho a saber ni a existir. De haber podido, Ventus le habría metido la llave espada por cierto sitio. Aquel hombre le recordaba horrores a Xehanort. Claro que sabía que no era él. Eso significaba que había alguien que se le parecía. Qué bonito.

Entonces apareció Riku diciéndole a "DiZ" que no tenían tiempo, y Naminé volvió para responder la pregunta de Roxas. Si la teoría aquella de los  
Incorpóreos era cierta, se preguntó Ventus, entonces Roxas volvería a estar completo, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse hasta qué punto se había convertido el chico en una persona diferente. Después de todo, ya había visto cambios en otros Incorpóreos de los que había conocido a la persona: algunos en Axel y, sobretodo, en Saïx, a quien apenas le quedaba la seriedad del chico al que había conocido.

Ventus se preguntó qué pasaba realmente allí.

Finalmente, Roxas llegó al sótano de la mansión, donde había un ordenador encendido. Otra vez lo asaltaron memorias; esta vez recordó varios días en la Organización XIII, su pelea contra Riku y cómo lo habían capturado y llevado a la Villa Crepúsculo virtual.

Solo faltaba lo más importante: recuerdos de Axel y Xion más allá de miembros de simples miembros de la Organización XIII.

Llevado por la rabia, Roxas invocó su llave espada y destruyó aquel ordenador. Había llegado a un punto en que ya no sabía qué pensar: no sabía qué recuerdos eran ciertos y cuáles no porque, aunque aquellos últimos sugerían que su vida en la ciudad era una farsa, los recuerdos que tenía de esa misma vida parecían demasiado reales.

Entró en otra sala y allí aparecieron varios umbríos a los que derrotó fácilmente.

-Impresionante, Roxas.- Dijo Axel, entrando en la sala y poniéndose frente a él.

A verlo Roxas recordó su amistad, pero no pudo evitar la sensación de que había algo más que se le escapaba. Y había algo en la actitud de Axel, no sabría decir exactamente qué, que parecía extremadamente forzado, como si le hubiese costado todo ese tiempo reunir el valor para presentarse allí.

-Axel.

-Esta vez sí que te acuerdas de mí. Me siento… ¡halagado!- Un círculo de fuego rodeó el espacio en que estaban.- ¡Pero es demasiado tarde!

Roxas invocó su llave espada y en ese momento una imagen apareció en su mente: una chica de pelo negro tumbada en el suelo, sostenida por Roxas y su cuerpo congelándose. Xion. Inconscientemente, hizo aparecer una segunda llave espada.

-¡¿Dos?- Se extrañó Axel, antes de invocar sus Chackrams. Tardó en levantar la cabeza, pero cuando lo hizo estaba sonriendo, por más forzada que fuera aquella sonrisa.

Durante el combate Roxas se dio cuenta de que Axel se estaba conteniendo, igual que notó cómo no se apartaba del último golpe.

Roxas ganó.

En ese momento, otro recuerdo se hizo presente e3n la mente de Roxas, y esta vez el rubio vio la segunda parte de la conversación que tuvo con Axel a las afueras del castillo. Y comprendió lo que le había faltado. Ellos eran mucho más que mejores amigos.

-Axel…

Axel tardó un momento en responder, pero cuando lo hizo estaba sonriendo. Esta vez de verdad.

-Nos encontraremos en otra vida.- Dijo, y Roxas comprendió que aquella fue su forma de decir que no iba a detener lo que, conociéndolo, sabía que iba a hacer Roxas.

-Te estaré esperando.

Un portal apareció y Axel comenzó a desaparecer.

-Qué tontería, ni siquiera sé si tú…- Roxas no escuchó en final de la frase, porque Axel ya había desaparecido.

Ventus supo que ni Axel ni Roxas pensaban que fuera una tontería. Lo supo por el brillo de los ojos de Axel, por el débil sentimiento de esperanza que se esparció por el pecho de Roxas.

Y supo que él, Ventus, no pensaba que fuese una tontería por lo mucho que aquella promesa le recordó a la esperanza, cada vez más vana, que había compartido con Aqua y Terra de que sus vidas volverían a ser como antes.

_Nuestro reino es Nigeria, Etiopía,_

* * *

Roxas llegó a la sala donde estaba Sora.

El chico estaba dentro de una extraña cápsula que recordabas al capullo de una flor y, delante de él, esperaba DiZ.

DiZ reveló que su objetivo era hacer que Sora destruyese a la Organización XIII y consiguió enfadar a Roxas lo suficiente para que este lo atacase, claro que DiZ no era más que un holograma de datos. Pero Roxas siguió atacando y, sin darse cuenta, abrió con su llave espada la cubierta de la cápsula que rodeaba a Sora. DiZ se marchó.

Roxas se quedó en pie frente a la cápsula, comprendiendo que su tiempo se había acabado. Y a medida que Sora iba despertando él fue entrando en su interior, hasta que nada quedó del Roxas que había permanecido de pie en aquella sala blanca.

_Colombia, Hiroshima._

* * *

Por un momento todo quedó oscuro a su alrededor, y entonces Roxas recordó, no solo quien había sido o las circunstancias en qué había vivido, sino la vida que había perdido por bailar sin saberlo al son de la música de quienes querían venganza y poder.

Y Ventus no pudo evitar verse a sí mismo once años atrás, sin saberlo siguiendo todos y cada uno de los pasos del plan de Xehanort.

_El pan nuestro de cada día_

* * *

_- Me complace anunciar que tenemos a un nuevo camarada que llevará nuestra insignia. Será el número XIV._

_-Dentro de poco, Kingdom Hearts estará completo._

_-Sora es la conexión entre Xion y tú._

_Son las violaciones, la violencia de género,_

* * *

_-¿Te llamas… Roxas?_

_-Es una caracola. Cojo una cada vez que salgo de misión._

_-Ya no… ya no puedo usar la llave espada._

_-Mírame, Roxas. ¿A quién ves?_

_-Me alegro… de haberte conocido. Oh… Y, por supuesto, a Axel también. Sois mis mejores amigos. No lo olvides nunca. Esa es la verdad._

_La pederastia, las dictaduras,_

* * *

_-¿Cómo que "por qué"? ¿Somos amigos o no?_

_-¿Preocupado? Es todo un detalle, considerando que los incorpóreos no tenemos corazón._

_-La próxima vez que tengamos un día libre iremos a la playa._

_-¡Eso no es verdad!… Yo sí._

_-Nos encontraremos en otra vida._

_El cambio climático._

* * *

Sora despertó.

El chico vio que había estado dormido dentro de una cápsula en un lugar que no conocía, sin recordar cómo había llegado allí y habiendo pasado claramente mucho tiempo porque la ropa se le había quedado pequeña.

Pero nada de eso importaba porque Donald y Goofy estaban con él.

Descubrió que estaba en una ciudad llamada Villa Crepúsculo y conoció a un grupo de chicos de los que al despedirse, por alguna razón, lloró.

Fue a la torre a la que el Rey Mickey le dijo que fuera y allí encontró al maestro Yen Sid. Al verlo, Ventus deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el maestro se diera cuenta de que él estaba allí, pero el maestro no se dio cuenta. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas saber algo de sus amigos, pero el maestro no dijo nada de ellos.

Todo el mundo se comportaba como si Sora fuese el único portador de la llave espada, pero Sora no lo era. También estaban Mickey y Riku.

Y Aqua.

A Terra, Xehanort le había hecho algo. No sabía el qué, pero aquella batalla en el Cementerio de llaves espada no había terminado bien.

_En la tentación caigo a diario,_

* * *

En Bastión Hueco Sora se reencontró con sus amigos de Ciudad del Paso. También se le presentó la Organización XIII.

Ventus se dio cuenta de que Xehanort pretendía utilizar a Sora para sus planes. Como lo había utilizado a él. Como había utilizado a Roxas. Como había utilizado a Xion. Planes por los que había sufrido Aqua. Planes por los que había sufrido Axel.

_No hay mañana en la que no esté tentado_

* * *

En una de sus aventuras, Sora descubrió que Riku iba vestido de miembro de la Organización XIII y su resolución de encontrarlo se hizo más fuerte. En una visita a Ciudad Crepúsculo, Sora descubrió que un pelirrojo vestido de negro había secuestrado a Kairi. Sora se enfadó. Ventus se alegró. Kairi estaría bien, Axel no le haría daño. Axel seguía vivo.

_De crear a un Dios humilde, justo._

* * *

Sora descubrió que Ansem el sabio no era contra quien había estado peleando Sora, sino que había peleado contra su aprendiz Xehanort, que había usurpado el nombre de Ansem.

Ver aquel retrato, el rostro de Terra con el pelo y los ojos del color de los de Xehanort, fue un gran golpe para Ventus: fue la prueba definitiva e irrefutable de que el malnacido que les había hundido la vida le había robado el cuerpo a su amigo. No quería ni imaginarse cómo había pasado Terra esos últimos once años.

_Un Dios que esté en la tierra,_

* * *

En los datos del ordenador de Xehanort no encontraron nada, y cuando Maléfica atacó la ciudad con sus sincorazón Sora conoció tanto a Axel como a Saïx.

_En los valles, los ríos,_

* * *

Durante la batalla, Ventus había aprendido mucho. Había aprendido que Mickey era tan inocente como la primera vez que lo vio, pero que había adoptado la costumbre de esconder tantas cosas importantes como el maestro Eraqus. Había decidido que Sora era demasiado manipulable para su propio bien, había comprendido que Maléfica deseaba la destrucción de la Organización XIII, que Saïx no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía realmente a su alrededor y que Axel había descubierto algo.

_Un Dios que viva en la lluvia,_

* * *

Durante la batalla, Ventus había descubierto que las cosas se habían vuelto más complicadas de lo que lo habían sido once años atrás.

_Que __viaje__ a través del viento_

* * *

Durante la batalla, Ventus había descubierto que Sora era demasiado inocente para poder arreglar lo que estaba sucediendo. Ventus deseo que Sora madurara con los eventos que estaban por llegar.

_Y acaricie nuestra Alma._

* * *

Tras mucho viajar y muchos problemas, Sora encontró la falsa Villa Crepúsculo y un pasadizo como los que utilizaban los incorpóreos para viajar.

Al entrar al pasadizo fueron atacados por una horda de incorpóreos, y Axel apareció para ayudarlos. Cuando Sora y Axel quedaron rodeados por los incorpóreos el pelirrojo se alejó, hizo desaparecer sus Chackrams y utilizó un potente ataque de fuego que obligó a Sora a cubrirse los ojos.

Cuando la intensa luz del ataque de Axel se desvaneció y Sora pudo ver, lo primero que notó fue que no quedaba ninguno de los incorpóreos que los habían estado atacando. Miró a su alrededor y lo vio.

Axel estaba tirado en el suelo con los brazos extendidos.

Se desvanecía.

Sora corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Te estás… desvaneciendo…

-Bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando pones todo tu ser en un ataque. ¿Entiendes? Aunque no es que los incorpóreos existan realmente… ¿No es así? En fin, estoy divagando. Ve a buscar a Kairi.

Axel estaba hablando como si no pasase nada, como si que un incorpóreo desapareciera no tuviese el menor significado. Ventus creía que Axel realmente lo pensaba.

Excepto con Roxas.

-Ah, se me olvidaba.- Siguió el pelirrojo.- Perdona por lo que le hice.

-Cuando la encontremos, podrás decírselo tú mismo.- Le respondió Sora. Ventus sabía que Sora no se creía sus propias palabras, pero que quería creerlas.

-Creo que paso.- Dijo Axel, apartando la vista de Sora.- No podría echarle corazón, ¿sabes? No tengo.- Y se rio amargamente.

-Axel, ¿qué es lo que pretendías?- Sora tenía que saberlo. Le habían dicho que la Organización XIII era malvada, y la mayoría de sus acciones parecían confirmarlo a sus ojos. Excepto las de Axel. Axel les había ayudado, no solo ahora, sino que en la batalla de Bastión Hueco les había dicho lo que pretendía la Organización. Y aquello no tenía sentido para Sora.

Por supuesto, Ventus ya sabía lo que Axel iba a responder incluso antes de que el pelirrojo empezase a hablar.

Axel sonrió.

-Quería ver a Roxas. Él… era el único que me caía bien. Me hacía sentir… como si tuviera corazón.

Ante estas palabras, un sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de Sora. Sora no supo de dónde venía, pero Ventus sí. Era Roxas, que en aquel momento habría dado cualquier cosa por poder decirle a Axel que seguía allí, al igual que Xion quien, aunque Axel no la recordara, ella sí que recordaba a su amigo y, aunque ella no hubiese podido volver, lo habría dado todo para hacer que se volviese a ver con Roxas..

-Es un tanto… curioso.- Siguió hablando Axel, girándose de nuevo a mirar a Sora.- Tú haces que me sienta… igual.

Por supuesto: Roxas había nacido de Sora, y ahora volvía a estar dentro de él. Claro que el chico haría sentir a Axel de ese modo, como si Roxas no se hubiese ido.

La expresión de Axel cambió a una de seriedad y dijo:

-Kairi está presa en el castillo. Daos prisa.

Dicho esto, abrió un portal hacia el Mundo Inexistente, y Sora no supo de dónde venían las lágrimas cuando Axel se desvaneció por completo.

-Axel…

_Un Dios de los tristes, de los homosexuales._

* * *

Al llegar al Mundo Inexistente Sora, Donald, Goofy y Mickey se habían dirigido al castillo con el objetivo de rescatar a Kairi. Pero, de camino, algo había sucedido. Aunque Sora creyó que comenzaba en el propio mundo, Ventus sabía que todo había sucedido en su interior.

Roxas había ido a buscar respuestas.

Tras todo lo sucedido, necesitaba saber por qué era Sora quien debía quedarse y no él. Durante el combate que entabló con Sora, Roxas comprendió que no solo Sora estaba completo y él no. Sora tenía amigos. A Roxas ya no le quedaba nadie.

Al final, Roxas había perdido.

-Eres un buen otro.- Fueron sus palabras al reconocer que Sora había vencido.

Durante ese combate, Ven recordó su propio combate contra Vanitas en el interior de su corazón. Claro que este había acabado mucho mejor.

_Un Dios más humano..._

* * *

Poco después de llegar al castillo se habían encontrado con Saïx, que les había dicho que Kingdom Hearts ya estaba completo y había hecho aparecer una gran cantidad de sincorazón para que pelearan contra Sora. Pero Sora seguía reticente a enfrentarse a ellos.

Entonces había aparecido Kairi, que por lo visto había logrado escapar por otros medios.

Kairi había ido a ayudar a Sora al ver que este era atacado por los sincorazón, y al final los dos habían tenido que ser rescatados por un hombre a quien Sora reconoció como el Ansem que le había atacado cuando Ventus ya no estaba con él. Ventus lo reconoció como otro Xehanort utilizando el cuerpo de Terra. El hombre le dio una llave espada a Kairi, quien lo llamó Riku.

Sora no se dio cuenta de este intercambio y, cuando pudo quitarse a los sincorazón de encima, sus amigos ya estaban peleando contra ellos.

Entonces apareció alguien a quien Ventus no tenía ganas de ver.

Xigbar.

Braig, el hombre a quien Aqua derrotó en el cementerio de la llave espada y por cuya interrupción las cosas llegaron a torcerse tanto.

Y esa vez, Ventus habría deseado patearle el trasero él mismo.

Hubo muchas cosas que Xigbar le dijo a sora para cabrearlo, pero una de ellas, en particular, cabreó en serio a Roxas:

-No pareces la mitad de héroe que los anteriores.

Ventus lo habría matado. Después de todo lo que había hecho, de todo lo que había ayudado a hacerles, se atrevía a hablar de Terra, de Aqua y de él mismo. Por no mencionar que estaba insultando su elección de portador de la llave espada.

Por suerte para Ventus, Sora se encargó de derrotarlo.

Antes de que desapareciera, cuando Sora le preguntó por qué le llamaban Roxas, Xigbar se negó a decírselo.

_Un Dios que no castigue, que enseñe._

* * *

Sora, Donald y Goofy fueron a ayudar a Kairi, sin prestar realmente atención a la presencia del hombre con el aspecto del sincorazón de Xehanort.

Al terminar el combate, Kairi y Sora se saludaron, y cuando el chico se disculpó por no haber vuelto, ella lo abrazó. Sora entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ansem quiso darle las gracias por ayudar a Kairi, aunque no comprendía por qué lo había hecho. Kairi corrió hacia Ansem le reveló a Sora que en realidad se trataba de Riku.

Sora se acercó, confuso, y Kairi sostuvo su mano para ponerla sobre la de Riku, diciendo que así lo entendería.

-Cierra los ojos. Instruyó la chica.

Sora cerró los ojos, y entonces sintió que la persona que tenía delante era, efectivamente, Riku.

-¡Riku!- Exclamó Sora, sujetando la mano de su amigo con ambas manos y dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas.- Eres Riku, Riku está aquí… Te he estado buscando.

En ese momento, Ventus pensó que Sora y él realmente se parecían, porque podía verse a sí mismo diciéndole aquello a Aqua o a Terra cuando finalmente se reuniera con ellos.

_Un Dios que no amenace, que proteja._

* * *

En otra sala, más adentro del castillo, Luxord apareció ante el grupo e hizo desaparecer a todos, exceptuando a Sora, en el interior de cartas, dejando al chico solo para enfrentarse a él.

Roxas nunca había interactuado demasiado con el hombre, por lo que Ventus no lo conocía demasiado. Aun así sintió lástima cuando éste se desvaneció, pues nunca había tenido la sensación de que Luxord, a diferencia de Xigbar, hubiese sido partícipe de los planes reales de Xehanort, lo que lo convertía en una víctima más de sus engaños.

Una vez terminó el combate, los compañeros de Sora fueron liberados de las cartas y siguieron avanzando.

_Que si me caigo, me levante,_

* * *

Cuando Sora venció a Saïx, Ventus no supo que pensar. Por un lado, estaba bastante seguro de que SaIx había ayudado a Xemnas consciente de lo que el hombre había pretendido realmente, pero por el otro Isa había sido el mejor amigo de Lea, y en cierto modo también había ayudado al chico a levantarle el ánimo a Ventus. Además, era evidente que a Axel no había dejado de importarle.

Y lo último que había dicho Saïx… después de todo había querido volver a ser humano.

Al terminar el combate, Sora, harto de que todo el mundo le llamase Roxas sin saber por qué, le preguntó a Riku. Riku le explicó quién era Roxas, y por qué había formado parte de la Organización, pero Riku no conocía toda la historia y solo podía suponer que el chico había dejado la Organización en busca de respuestas, desconociendo todo lo que había sucedido. Además, Riku tampoco recordaba a Xion.

_Que si me pierdo, me tienda su mano._

* * *

Ansem el Sabio, el hombre que resultó ser el culpable de las desapariciones de Roxas y Xion, era estúpido. Se había disculpado con Roxas, cierto. Había reconocido sus errores del pasado, cierto. Pero también había sido Ansem el Sabio quien le había dado a Xehanort las herramientas necesarias para seguir adelante con sus planes después de que Aqua, Terra y Ventus hubiesen logrado detenerlos, y a un precio tan alto que lo habían logrado, tantos años atrás.

En cierto modo, Ventus supuso que debería agradecerle el haber destruido el Kingdom Hearts de la Organización XIII y haber devuelto a Riku a la normalidad, pero dudaba que alguna vez fuese a dejar de sentir el desprecio que sintió por él al descubrir lo que había provocado.

_Un Dios que si yerro no me culpe_

* * *

Cuando se dirigían a donde Xemnas estaba, la gran cantidad de sincorazón que habían aparecido tras la destrucción de Kingdom Hearts comenzaron a alcanzarlos en masa, y fueron Maléfica y Pete quienes aparecieron para cortar el paso a las criaturas. Por supuesto, el hecho de que Maléfica pretendiera quedarse con el castillo tuvo algo que ver.

_Y que si dudo me entienda._

* * *

Al llegar al Altar del No Ser, donde Xemnas estaba, este intentó convencerlos de que el hecho de que atacasen su existencia por no ser igual a la de ellos no tenía sentido, pero Sora, convencido de que los incorpóreos no sentían nada, le dijo exactamente eso, que él no podía sentir.

Xemnas había intentado derrotar a Sora en solitario y había fallado, cosa de la que Ventus se alegró porque aquel desgraciado de Xehanort ya había utilizado una vez el truco de separar a sus enemigos durante la batalla. Por lo menos esta vez el resultado había sido diferente.

Parecía que por fin habían vencido a Xemnas y se preparaban para irse cuando el castillo tembló, por lo que Riku intentó abrir un pasillo de oscuridad para sacar de allí al grupo. Pero el pasillo no se abrió.

Entonces un portal apareció de la nada. A pesar de no saber quién lo había abierto, decidieron utilizarlo y comenzaron a pasar por él uno a uno.

Haber conocido a Roxas y a Naminé fue algo que dejó a Sora totalmente desconcertado. En cuanto a Ventus, él pensó que, tal vez, si algún día Sora conocía a Terra o a Aqua, él sería capaz de hablar con ellos del mismo modo que Roxas y Naminé lo habían hecho ahora con Sora y Kairi.

Antes de que Sora o Riku pudiesen cerrar el portal, este se cerró y ´tuvieron que enfrentarse a Xemnas, quien había absorbido el poder restante del Kingdom Hearts que había sido destruido.

_Pues para eso me dotó de inteligencia,_

* * *

Al derrotar a Xemnas, Sora y Riku aparecieron en el mundo de la oscuridad. Allí los chicos aclararon todos los malentendidos de los últimos años, pero Ventus no les prestó atención.

Nada más Sora hubo puesto un pie en aquel desolador lugar, el corazón de Ventus se vio asaltado por la gran cantidad de presencias que lo poblaban. Pero Ven no prestó atención a todas aquellas oscuras y abrumadoras criaturas que se ocultaban en cada espacio sombrío. No, él se vio atraído por la tenue luz que se percibía a alguna distancia de donde estaban, una luz pura y brillante que conocía muy bien, y que hacía años y años que no percibía.

La llamó, pero ella no respondió.

Volvió a llamarla, y volvió a llamarla. Otra vez, una y otra vez hasta que su esencia carente de cuerpo se sintió agotada.

Pero lo luz no respondía, y Sora parecía demasiado absorto en su conversación para darse cuenta de la desesperación que se iba formando en su pecho.

Cuando se marcharon, Ventus no agradeció la cálida brisa y la luz que los recibió en las islas del destino.

_Para dudar de todo._

* * *

Un tiempo después llegó una carta del Rey Mickey dirigida a Sora, Riku y Kairi, hablando de gente que necesitaba a Sora. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ventus se permitió sentir un ápice de esperanza.

Tal vez habían descubierto que Terra no había desaparecido en la batalla, sino que había sido poseído por Xehanort.

Tal vez habían averiguado cómo hacerlo regresar.

Tal vez habían encontrado a Aqua, sola y atrapada en aquel abismo de oscuridad.

Tal vez lo habían descubierto a él en el interior de Sora, y podría decirles dónde estaban sus amigos.

Después de todo, mientras vivieran, seguían quedándoles esperanzas.

_Padre Nuestro, de todos nosotros,  
¿Por qué nos has olvidado?  
Padre Nuestro, ciego, sordo y desocupado,  
¿Por qué nos has abandonado?_


End file.
